


Gift From Ra

by MacShea



Series: Little Witch [2]
Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Differences in the Time/Space Continuum, F/M, Pregnancy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacShea/pseuds/MacShea
Summary: Set seeks a favor from his great-grandfather, Ra. He will soon have his answers revealed.
Relationships: Set/OC
Series: Little Witch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784515
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Gift From Ra

Set had spent considerable magick ensuring Autumn would be safe while he was gone. The last month together had increased both of their power exponentially, and now he knew what he needed to do. Whispering into her ear while she slept in his arms, “I will return Little Witch,” he quickly slipped from her warmth and vanished.

Set quietly showed up at the ethereal home of his great-grandfather, Ra; as Set himself was born from the union of Geb (Earth) and Nut (Sky) along with his brothers and sisters such as Osiris, Isis, Nephthys, and Min. Ra was still the presiding god of his pantheon, the god from which many great decisions were decided, and Set had spent many centuries traveling with him. Set himself the god that had kept Apophis from devouring creation.

His great-grandfather was watching the sun rise when Set approached. “You seem well my child,” Ra speaks without turning his attention from the celestial object in the sky. “Better than last we met.”

“I have met a mortal grandfather,” Set tells the ancient being as he sits beside him allowing the silence to comfort him.

“I am aware,” Ra finally replies after a long period, “You have found peace, finally after all these many centuries. But why are you here with me, my child, instead of on earth with her? Their lives are small compared with ours.”

“I wish to you to grant her immortality or grant me the right to pass with her into the afterlife when her time comes,” Set carefully replies.

“This is truly your choice?”

“It is grandfather,” Set nods, “I would rather spend eternity powerless in the afterlife with her than forever on this world with all the power of all the gods.”

It was another long pause when Ra finally graced Set with a response, “She must be your perfect match to have calmed your essence after all these millennia. You will have my answer when the time is right.”

“Thank you,” Set tells the elder god and without another sound returns to earth.

He could feel the pull of his essence and knew it was his mortal. Grinning, he carefully appeared in her space, realizing that things were different. How long had he been gone?

“5 months,” she whispers him reading his mind, “I’ve been calling, but I thought you had abandoned us.”

It took less than 2 steps to reach her and draw her into a mind-blowing kiss, “I will never abandon you,” he growls when she pulled back to breathe. “I had business with Ra and wasn’t aware that time moved that differently between the realms. It had never mattered before you. Please forgive me?” he begs. “Wait!” he exclaims, pulling back enough to look her over, “Us?”

He then noticed that her form had more amazing curves and her breasts were bigger. Dropping to his knees, Set placed both hands on the slight swelling of her abdomen and immediately felt the small movement beneath his left palm. “Apparently your son is telling you ‘about time’,” she giggles as another swift movement is felt under the same hand.

Grinning up at her, he lifts her sundress, baring her stomach to his gaze. Her body was firm and rounding, looking as if she carried a bowl under her skin, and something within Set shifted when he looked upon the vessel that housed his child. “Son?” he murmurs, feeling with more than the physical abilities this body gave him, he felt his son respond to his power with a push of his own and instantly knew that his beautiful amazing mortal would soon birth a demi-god. “He is strong,” Set tells her, still kneeling before her. “You have given me the greatest gift ever bestowed upon me. I was never to be a father,” he whispers, “But blessings from my grandfather have been showered upon our family.”

Autumn ran her hands through the mighty god’s hair as he knelt before her, a god that for millennia had been worshipped by some of the most beautiful women in history; he knelt before her as in worship, praising her ability to carry and birth their child. She watched him look up from before her, his grin carried a happiness she had never seen. Smiling down at him, she cupped his cheek and felt him lay his head into her palm.

Laying a gentle kiss upon her belly, he surged to his feet, and he kissed her hard while cupping her full breasts. He loved the new feel of her breasts and loved it when she moaned and whimpered. He strummed her nipples with one hand while reaching down to finger her pussy with the other. She was constantly aroused from all the pregnancy hormones and her panting told Set she was already close.

"Cum all over my fingers Little Witch." Autumn nodded and began to cum. She gushed a bit over his fingers and that just made his cock throb harder. He turned her around so she could lean over the couch. He quickly undid the zipper of his pants and sank his cock into her pussy. The pregnancy hormones made her pussy swollen and he had always felt so big inside her, but now he felt even larger. He grunted and gripped her hips. He thrust hard and fast inside her. It wasn't nearly as rough as they were used to, but it still caused her to cum again. Set could not hold back any longer and emptied himself inside her. He loved the feel of his hot cum shooting against the insides of her pussy.

"I love your pregnant body, my love," he growls into her ear as he rests his body across her back, “But I love you and our son so much more.”


End file.
